The Hunt for Shiva
by ottsam2
Summary: The Greeks and Romans have to help some Indian demigods find Shiva. First story rated T for later
1. the character's

Disclaimer I don't own PJO or HoO.

The characters;

Name: Samik सामिक

Nickname Sam सैम

Age: 15

Gender: male

Godley connection: demi godson of Durga and follower of kali

Weapon of choice: Chakram, Trishula, Urumi

Name: Apurva अपूर्व

Nick name: April अप्रैल

Age: 15

Gender: female

Godley connection: daughter of Shiva follower of durga

Weapon of choice: Katar (dagger), Bagh naka, Urumi


	2. prolouge

Please review, sorry it is so short 1st story.

Prologue

" _India was a mess. How could I Shiva let it get this bad, people thinking that we Hindus follow the blasted book of_ _Allah_ _? No one gets away with hurting my people no one"_

"Shiva Honey" my thoughts were interrupted by my beautiful wife, "honey, come back to bed."

 **Parvathi's pov**

The next morning…

I woke up to the sound of the jungle and turn to find an empty bed.

"Shiva, Shiva honey, where are you?"

My Shiva was nowhere to be found.


	3. Shiva leaves

I don't own PJO or HoO

The Hunt

A few days later:

Sam's POV:

It was a normal day. Well it was up until I stepped outside, you see it was raining, not like misting, but like Indralet the water running. I heard a sleepy voice calling me.

"Sam", said April, "come back to bed. It's too early to get up."

"Remember what happened last time we did that. We over slept and missed breakfast." I replied.

"Fine" she mumbled unhappy that she had to get up. Now you may be thinking why we're sleeping in the same bed. You see we are what you call godly because we are both demi gods.

Not Greek or roman, no we are children of the Hindu gods. I am the son of Durga and my father was a descendent of Kali. And April, well she is the daughter of Shiva and also she has some of Kali's blood in her. I know what you must be thinking what am I doing sleeping with the daughter of the destroyer.

I stepped out of the tent. Still raining. _Yay_ I trudged my way to the throwing range, and started, since it was 6:00 in the morning I decided to use my skill not power. April then ran out of our tent. "Sam, Sam, I felt it!" the first thought in my head are what happened and I need to calm her down. I can see her heart beating and if it goes any faster, she will cause some damage.

"April, what did you feel? "

"Sam I felt him leave. Why aren't you listing to me? Why?"

"dam it! अपूर्व calm down! What did you feel?"

April took a breath. " I felt my father leave."


	4. WE MEET THE GREEKS THE HARD WAY

I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO only OC's

Spoilers for Magnus chase

We Meet the Greeks

 _April took a breath. "I felt my father leave."_

Sam's pov:

My next words out of my mouth were" what do you your father left? How could the all mighty Shiva leave," April can sense that I am getting pissed off because me a Shiva don't have a good relationship as is and now he abandons his only daughter. My mother somehow found me after I was adopted and taken to America and even then she still looked after me. I was interrupted by my thoughts when April said in a concerned voice "Sam babe relax it's not like our camp is being threatened."

"Ok fine" I was emotionally exhausted because Mom left and I could feel it."

{Line line line line break break break}

Later that day at CHB

Percy 'pov:

We were in another war meeting again, ever since Annabeth found out that Thor and Odin were real Mr. Drama queen decided to –

"Percy! Are you paying attention to me at all?" said Annabeth, Clarisse, and Reyna.

"Yeahhhh!" I yelled as my chair tipped over. "Now where were we?" I mumbled.

"well," Annabeth said," we have located all the other major pagan camps and now Zeus wants us to lead an attack on the Indian one."

"You mean like red bull" "no seaweed brain I mean the one that Alexzander tried to take over." Said Annabeth.

"Let's go kick some Indian ass," yelled the daughter of Ares

Lined break

Sam's pov:

I was just crawling in to bed with April when felt something like an army "April wake up now!" I yelled

With that I snapped by bangles on and my watch became my armor, I ran outside to see the Greeks, _dam it to hell"_


	5. We go east

IDONT OWN POJ OR HOO OR MAGNUS CHACE

AN: REVIEW AND SUBMIT OWN CHARATER IDEAS ALSO I NEED A BETA THX

Sam's pov

I ran outside to see the Greeks, _dam it to hell"_

I ran to Raj my Lt. and asked for a status report. "Everything is holding up but they have attackers in the sky and a war elephant." "Dam dam dam!" I yelled, "Crap they have Romans as well! DAMIT" then out of nowhere a Greek arrow comes flying into the command temple. It read in Hindi मैं वार्ता के लिए अपने 2-सबसे अच्छा योद्धाओं बाहर भेजने के लिए कृपया इस का अनुमोदन नहीं है [I do not approve of this please send out your 2 best warriors for negotiations]

{line line line line break break break break} 

April's pov

We were under attack and even though Sam is perfectly safe, I could feel something was going to happen. "FIRE "BOOM I just realized what happened the command temple exploded and Sam was in it. Since I am a follower of Durga I could talk to her symbols and my tiger Sammy said *milady I know who fired that canister of Greek fire. It was that blond one over there* and with that he ran to help some fallen soldiers. I saw the bitch who took away my love and I pulled out my Urumi and flung it around her dagger arm and I deflected the swords of other Greeks as I approached her and yelled" was it you who fired that shot!" I could see grey eyes. I changed my interrogation methods and I yelled spider "WHERE" that bitch yelled "right here" I spat with venom that Kempe would envy. Then I took her with my tiger claws and whispered in her ear "you will take me to your general and I will kill them." She was just about to respond when I heard " April don't hurt her" I turned and saw a behind us was Sam and his beautiful armor had a dent in it and that was armor that my father had made for me to give him for his birthday gift. It took all my self-control to hold back tears. "Sam! What-why – what happened? I saw the temple blow up and – "

"Shhhhhhh April its ok. Everything is ok. No one was in there when it happened and I was trying to find you because I was sent a message from the Greeks." He said embracing me in his arms. "Why why would the Greeks want anything with me?" "Sorry for interrupting but my boyfriend and I are support to talk to the leaders of this camp," said the blond.


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ I am ending the hunt for shivia and re start it so sorry


End file.
